Frost Vs Pan
by Emtastic98
Summary: Jack Frost and Peter Pan - Two childhood heroes. What happens when they both fall for the same girl? Things get ugly, that's what. The actual story is better than the summary, I promise. Fluff later on :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, there! As you've probably figured out, this is a story about Jack Frost and Peter Pan fighting for the same girl. It's a worn-out idea, I know, but just give it a chance. **

**Warning: If you don't like swearing or fluff, I suggest you leave now. Also, this story is meant to be slightly comical, so don't expect everything to be serious and tense all the time. After this chapter, the rest of the story will be written in first person. Enjoy! **

A small fact: Aria met Jack first.

She was outside one day during the winter, enjoying the snowfall. She twirled and laughed as _he_ watched her from afar. As she trotted farther into the woods, she could feel someone watching her. It was an odd feeling, and she knew someone was there.

Along with the stories of Peter, she was also told stories of Jack throughout her childhood. He had always been a part of her imagination - but never her reality. That was, until that wonderful, snowy day.

"Oh my God!" She nearly yelled as soon as she caught his eye. He was resting in a nearby tree, and he had been quite relaxed since humans are usually unable to see him. He tensed as he starred at her, seeming to be bewildered.

His narrowed eyes never left hers as he flew to the ground. "Y-you can see me?" He asked. Her heart beat wildly as she peered at the white-haired boy. She quickly nodded, taking a few steps backward. He noticed her slight retreat, and softly cooed, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you..." He took a few steps toward her and stopped, asking a silent question. When she didn't run, he stepped a little closer, and stopped.

She remained motionless.

Finally, he came to where he was only a few inches from her. She noticed that he was incredibly pale, and he almost had an icy-blue skin-tone. Without thinking, she attempted to reach for his cheek. He flinched at first, but then he calmed. She breathed uneasily as she rested her delicate hand just above his jaw line. "You're as cold as ice." She nearly whispered, eyes wide.

He failed to acknowledge what she had said, as he seemed to not hear it at all. He inhaled sharply and allowed himself to lean into her palm. Briefly closing his eyes, he placed his hand against hers, making sure it was real. "We can touch... How is that possible?" He asked, his eyes momentarily wide. Suddenly, it hit her - The white hair, the silver eyes, the icy flesh. "What's you're name?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. She drew her hand from his face, only to find that his hand wouldn't leave hers. "Jack Frost."

She abruptly swallowed. "D-Do you mean, THE Jack Frost?" She asked, remembering the stories. He nodded proudly before asking, "What's yours?" It was close to three minutes before she was able to speak again. She just starred at the blinding snow, thinking about who this boy really was. Jack Frost - In charge of winter, extremely witty, and incredibly fun. This made her head spin as she held his icy hand.

"Aria Sylis." She said in a small voice, her eyes still refusing to meet his. "Aria... That's beautiful. If you'd let me, I'd like to see you again." He offered, smirking. She contemplated his offer for a moment, genuinely considering it. She was, in fact, curious about him, and he seemed to mean no harm...

"Alright." She agreed, nervously looking up at him. "Great. I'll come to your window three nights from now... See you soon!" He said; and as swift as the falling snowflakes, he disappeared.

During the magical day that she met Jack, they both failed to realize that a third party had been watching Aria before Jack came in. Who was it, you may ask? Why, it was none other than Peter Pan. He was also taken aback by the beautiful girl who was dancing in the snow, swooning over her presence. When Jack got to her before Peter had the chance, he was slightly infuriated. Nevertheless, he wasn't so infuriated to where he couldn't have fun with this. He would just have to win her over...


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R, Please!**

_Three days later..._

**Aria's POV: **  
Around 9:00 PM

I was still in complete shock over what had happened three days earlier - I actually met Jack Frost! I ran throughout my room, readying myself for his visit. Don't assume that I'm one of those preppy, girly-girls, because I'm definently not. I just wanted to look decent, that's all. I mean, if Jack Frost was coming to visit _you_, you wouldn't want to look like a Banshee when he arrived, right? I didn't think so. You'd probably be doing exactly what I'm doing - Scurrying throughout your room, piling on every kind of lotion/perfume you own, fixing your hair, putting on some make-up... Anything you thought to be necessary. So, please, don't call me ridiculous; a little mascara never hurt anyone!

I was in the middle of applying a dash of eyeshadow, when I heard two soft knocks on my window. "Oh, shit!" I whispered, beginning to speed-apply the make-up. When I had finished, I quickly kicked the eyeshadow under my bed, fluffed my hair, and sprang five feet in the air, landing on my bed. I took a deep breath, and began to open the curtains.

I abruptly jumped back. Not that I hadn't expected to see a flying boy... I just didn't expect to see one that wasn't Jack. The auburn-haired boy smiled at me in a charming sort of way, and that somehow compelled me to open the window.

"Um-" "Come away with me." He said, extending his hand towards me. I moved away from the window as he remained outside. _No - It can't really be him,_ I thought. "Exactly where would we be going?" I asked, perched on the edge of my bed. "Neverland, of course," He answered.

_Oh, God. _

To tell the truth, I had always dreamed of Peter Pan coming to my window and taking me to Neverland, but tonight... Oh, why did he have to come tonight?! Of course, this is just my luck.

"I'm assuming you're Peter Pan." I said, moving towards the window once more. "Yeah... Whats wrong? You act like you've seen other flying boys before." He smirked, probably noticing the absence of enthusiasm in my voice. "You'd be surprised..." I mumbled, getting off my bed and standing up.

I motioned for him to come inside as I eyed him. He was, without a doubt, handsome, and certainly not a young boy. He was young, that's true, but not ten or twelve years old; more like fifteen or sixteen. He sat upon my bed, crossing his legs.

"So, when will we be leaving?" He asked a bit anxiously. At that moment, I'm quite certain my legs nearly gave out. First Jack Frost, and now Peter Pan? My life seems to be turning into a fairy tale, and I have no clue how to deal with it. Peter jumped from the bed and grasped my hand, noticing my instability. He opened his mouth to say something, but another voice intervened.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Pan, himself..." Peter and I quickly turned to the window to to find Jack. He was sitting upon the window seal, leaning his back against the right side in a relaxed fashion. His face held a smirk as he fiddled with his scepter.

"Frost," Peter snarled, crossing his arms, "shouldn't you be off building a snowman, or something?" "Perhaps... But I'd much rather be here." Jack smiled wickedly as he flew into the room, landing next to me. "Come on, Pan, lighten up. You're just jealous because you're not a Guardian." Jack said, leaning on his staff. Peter laughed, "I don't need to be a Guardian to help kids; I can do that on my own."

Jack chuckled, raising his blue eyes to Peter's green ones. "Speaking of kids," Jack's voice became low, "how many girls have you got in Neverland at this point? Twenty? Thirty? Probably more than that, by now. But I bet you're still getting some from Wendy-"

Suddenly, Peter lunged for him. He pinned Jack to the wall with his own staff and gritted his teeth. I, however, could barely believe what I was seeing. I do admit that Jack was being a bit of an asshole... But that was no excuse for Peter to become violent.

If two flying boys fighting in my room wasn't enough, two fairies entered the scene, and I recognized them immediately - Tinker Bell and Periwinkle. _Really?! As if this couldn't get any worse..._ I thought.

"Seriously, guys?" Periwinkle asked in annoyance, placing her hands on her hips.

Tinker Bell, on the other hand, had a slightly different reaction. "I can't believe you two! Can't you last five seconds without fighting?!" She screamed, shoving her way in between them. Her usually-bright face altered to the color of a cherry as she turned to Peter, fists clenched by her sides.

Her lips parted; however, before she could release her wrath, Periwinkle grasped her hand."Boys, why don't you just come with us..." She said, calmly smiling at everyone. "I think the girl has had just about enough of this for today." She patted my shoulder and herded everyone to the window. "Sorry about that." She said, being the last one to fly away.

For a few minutes, I couldn't move. I starred at the open window and let the cool breeze shake me. _What... Just... Happened? Have I been drugged? Am I hallucinating? _

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor; my eyes were closing, and everything disappeared...


End file.
